MAKA X KIDD ALWAYS AND FOREVER
by alice doran
Summary: maka isn't feeling well , but can this be a chance for love? A simple love story !
1. Chapter 1

I woke up the next mourning feeling sick. My head feeling hot and my body burning. I didn't want to skip school, there was a really important test coming. I jumped out of bed wanting to fall and sleep, but I need to be there I thought. I slowly looked at myself in the mirror, seeing my bed hair, my skin looked pale and unhealthy, and my eyes were a deep red with a few bags. I coughed really badly, I sighed with depression "How am I going to go to school looking like this''. I let my complexion pass for the moment wondering were Soul was; I looked around but still now were to be found. "I guess he left with out me.''. I walked around the counter to the kitchen and found a warm plate of pancakes with bacon on the side, I found my self drooling. I dint realize how hungry I was until I herd my stomach growl. I gulped down the break fest and herd a knocking on the door; I walked down the hallway, past the living room, and made my way to the door. To my surprise I saw Death the Kidd.

Death the Kidd on my door way I thought, what is he doing here I wondered. "Aren't you suppose to be in school, Kidd." he looked confused and then sighed "Maka, school is over." he started laughing loudly and wiped away his tear with his finger. "What's so funny?" I say with a hint of frustration. "I'm sorry but u are so unsymmetrical, today what happened" he did another laugh. I remembered looking at my self earlier. I blushed, but thought Kidd was right I looked funny. We were both started laughing really hard and I started to get teary eyed with laughter , but suddenly my head started to get heavy , I could feel my legs began to shake and give out , and my eye sight was getting blurry and dark , the last thing I remember is hearing Kidd yelling my name .

"Where am I?" I murmur in a soft voice, I try getting up but I can feel little tubes weighing me down so I decide to wait. I quickly look around to find my self on a bed with little tubes on my arms, the room is quite plane with only a few chairs and white walls surrounding me. I suppose I'm at the hospital, I think about what happened earlier and remember Kidd at the door and we talking then I suddenly feel dizzy and faint. I try to think more clearly, but hear voices out side the room, I feel a little awkward. Kidd walks in with Soul on his right, both with worried faces, I try to comfort them "I'm fine, I promise." Soul smirks, but Kidd still isn't convinced and quickly walks out. "Sorry Maka , Kidd is just really worried about you , you've been sleeping for three days now and those three days Kidd's been by your side . " , I blush and I feel a warm feeling in my chest. Why would Kidd be by my side for three whole days? And now that I think about it Kidd was at the house for some reason. Does he like me? I start blushing a deep cherry red. Soul looks at me with a playful sigh and whispers "I know what you're thinking, remember I'm your partner and you can talk with me and p.s. Think Kidd likes you" and winks while walking out. Today is my last day in this hospital I'm sooooo excited I could burst with cheer. I hear a creaking sound from the door and see Kidd with a warm smile on his face , my chest starts to do flips and my face feels warm and red . "I wanted to congratulate you for your last day in the hospital." and I see a cute bear wearing a red plaid ribbon on its neck with a round green lollipop in the middle of its paws . "ITS SO CUTE ,EWWWW, THANKS YOU" he stares at me in silence , I blush again and my heart does a summersault . I look at his golden eyes which at the moment have so much care in them , so much warmth . it takes every muscle not to touch his soft skin . he slowly walks closer "Maka I really like you , will you return my love ?" I want to hide under a rock I feel so embarrassed , my face is so red . "yes ." I say softly . he comes closer and gives me a tight hug , then kisses me on the cheek "Maka , ill see you tomorrow on your door way , to pick you upto school ." I cant believe it were actually going out . I wake up earlier then usual so I'm ready for Kidd to come pick me up, I take more time doing my hair and getting ready so look symmetrical. Wright when I fish gulfing down my break fest , I hear a knock on the door and see Kidd on the steps waiting , I quickly open the door and lean on him with a fast peck on the cheek . He looks astounded and hugs me and gives me a long kiss. "Good morning, you seem more energetic considering you just got out of the hospital." I just can't wait to see every one again and my dream guy is hear to pick me up, right?" "Yep" he smirks "Are you ready, milady." I giggle and walk hand and hand to school. What ever happens we will always be together. 


	2. Chapter 2

"HHHYYAAA!" I quickly sliced the monster with the scythe I was wielding in my hand . "Maka, watch out Maka behind you !" Soul yelled, I looked behind me to see a 10 ft monster running up to kill me . I skillfully jumped over the monster and sliced off his legs which made it disappear into dust right before my eyes . "I think that's all for today Soul." "You're on your game today , is it because you have a date with Kidd ?" I blushed lightly remembering earlier that morning that me and Kidd were going to go to the café after I got done with my mission . "None of your business, Soul.". I mumbled "Ill guess that's a yes, good luck." I blushed deeper "Thanks.".

We got back to Death city on Soul's motor cycle and were quickly at our apartment. I ran to my room ready to pick a cute out fit to surprise Kidd, after a while of going through all the clothes I had I found a light pink dress that went above my knees and poke a dotted flip flops with a bow at the left side. I quickly put my hair up in a regular pig tails, I looked pretty good I thought as I went down stairs and opened the door to see Kidd about to knock. "Hey. Kidd." I huffed tired from all the running around. Kidd looked me up and down I could feel my face go red. "You look great Maka." and took my hand in his.

I took a sip of my cap e chino with extra whip cream and a cherry. I noticed Kidd laughing "What is it." I asked confused. "You have whip cream on your cheek." He leaned in close and put his finger out with one wipe on my cheek and licked the cream of his fingers. I blushed I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster. I felt awkward I wanted to tackle him to floor and give him a deep kiss but we were in public and I just couldn't do it. I herd a familiar voice in the back round to find pa pa in the back buying a coffee. Ow no, he's going to ruin every thing I sighed. "I don't want this date to end." I said and grabbed Kidd's arm and ran out the back door of the store and ran to the basket ball courts, the whole time gripping Kidd's hand. We finally stopped and started breathing hard for breath. I looked at Kidd to see him laughing. "you always seem to spin me around." And then looked at me seriously with his golden colored eyes . he walked closer to me until are faces were inches apart , I could feel his breath against my fore head it smelt like a sweet cent of coffee. I filed in the inches between us and are lips locked with each other perfectly , we gasped for breath and started to kiss more , I wanted to stay like this forever but the sun was going down and I could feel my self getting cold . Kidd seemed to notice this and took of his black jacket with 3 three stripes on the left and right . he quickly put it on my shoulders and walked me home fingers in twined the whole time.

I can't wait for are next date I whispered to my self placing my head on his shoulders.

Authors note { hope you liked it I am neutral I write maka x kidd and maka x soul and im kind of temted to do a maka x black star . cool right . any way I plan on making more chapters so don't worry maka x kidd lovers .

p.s. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ON WHAT YOU LIKE AND WHAT I CAN DO BETTER ALL COMENTS ARE APPRECIATED !-!


End file.
